The Gala
by Kdibs227
Summary: Spending the evening at a boring function might not be how Raven planned on enjoying her night...but what follows the event certain makes things better. BBxRae


Author's note: One of these monster stories is done! I'm hoping to get the other two done before I leave for vacation at the end of the month. So, hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

Raven was glaring at the outfit on her bed. She knew she needed to get ready, but the thought of walking out in that thing made her want to crawl under a rock. She probably wouldn't get very far anyway; Starfire had been looking forward to tonight for months and would be heartbroken if she didn't show. Plus, she'd have to deal with her boyfriend going without her. At least both of them were out of their element. Beast Boy had never worn a suit a day in his life and tonight the guys were expected to look all proper.

In all honesty, the dress wasn't even that bad. It was a gentle shade of blue, didn't show off a ton of cleavage, and she was able to breathe in it. She even won the battle to wear flats for the whole night instead of heels. After years of being friends with Starfire, she knew where to pick her battles. Sighing, she grabbed the dress and slipped it on. The fabric felt smooth on her and after she had zipped herself up she took a moment to make sure everything was fitting in the right places. Finally, she looked in the floor length mirror.

For a moment, Raven wasn't sure it was actually her standing there. Typically, she kept to her uniform, but this was far out of her comfort zone. The dressed hugged her in all the right spots, and the dress bottom, when she moved right, hinted at the legs beneath. She slipped on her flats and donned the jewelry that Star had helped her pick out. The curls in her hair, done prior to this, had stayed and bounced when she walked. As she put the earrings on and did the clasp on the necklace, Raven took a step back.

The person in front of her was…stunning. Her hair was curled softly, a few rhinestone hair clips keeping the strands in place, and her makeup was just enough to make her standout without it being too much. Everything seemed to look good. Grabbing her shawl from her closet, and making sure that her clutch had her communicator, Raven shut off her lights and walked to the main hall. Cyborg and Beast Boy were there, laughing about something, but when she entered both of their mouths dropped. Raven smirked as she saw Beast Boy look at her outfit.

"Wow. You look…just, wow." Raven walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him. Cyborg chuckled at the awestruck expression on his best friend's face.

"I think you broke him, Raven. If this was all it took to shup him up, then you should have put a dress on sooner." Beast Boy shoved him, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Raven felt wonderful. When she first heard that they had to attend this event, she was dreading it, but now she felt kind of excited about it. She let her eyes roam over her date. Her eyes weren't disappointed.

The suit was a nice black, and the tie was a mix of dark green. The jacket hugged his frame nicely and he had forgone the gloves. She wondered how that conversation had gone down, but she wasn't going to bring it up. She laced her hand with his.

"You look pretty good yourself."

"Oh, the mushy crap is killing me!" Cyborg cried from his seat. His suit looked good as well; Raven wondered briefly how hard it had been to find one that would fit her large friend.

"Don't you have a date for event?" Raven asked the android. Cyborg blushed as Beast Boy laughed.

"Lisa's meeting us at the event. She had work before this so she couldn't stop by the tower before we left." Lisa and Cyborg had been the newest relationship in the titan community. It was also the first time that a titan was dating a civilian. There had been a lot of long conversations between the pair before they decided to go forward with the relationship. That had been a little over three months ago. Since then, after they had all met Lisa, she became a regular fixture of the tower when she was able to visit.

"Should we remind the love birds that we need to go soon?" Beast Boy looked towards the elevator, but made no move to go fetch them. Starfire was very serious about looking fancy for tonight, and they all knew how Robin got when Star wore anything remotely elegant. That particular incident had left some horrible images burned into their minds. The no making out in the public settings of the tower rule had been issued shortly after that. "We need to be there around 7, right?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"We'll be fine. If they aren't down in the next few minutes, we'll send Cyborg after them."

"Why me?" Cyborg cried. Raven pointed her finger at him.

"You didn't have to go dress shopping with Star, or get pestered by questions from Robin about what kind of dress she got. Plus, your girlfriend isn't here." Raven smirked at the defeated look on Cyborg's face.

"Fine, just know that I hate you." Raven flicked her hand and popped out her hip.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Cy." Beast Boy laughed as they all sat down to wait a little bit longer for the other pair. Finally they came down.

Starfire was dressed in a bright pink dress, something out of a Disney movie, but she pulled it off. Robin was dressed in a crisp suit; his tie was pink, and Raven could only wonder how that conversation had gone.

"Oh, you look so pretty!" Starfire gushed as she too in Raven. She could feel herself blushing, but thankfully Starfire didn't linger too long. Which was good, since Raven wasn't sure how much longer her confidence would last.

"Alright, guy, let's get this show on the road." Cyborg ushered them all into the spotless T-Car and they were off.

* * *

Public events like this had become standard for them since last year. Every couple of months the team would be invited to a fundraiser. They all knew that they were the reason people came to the events, but they could deal with it as long as it did some good for the charity. Snap a few pictures, talk to some people, and then some stressed out person could sleep a little better that night. Raven could understand the politics of it and let it go. What she couldn't let go was the fact that everyone seemed to want a piece of them.

There were a lot of times where they had to rescue each other from people who were far too touchy with them. Starfire, who still could get confused on Earth culture, was now constantly at Robin's side. She started doing the same thing with Beast Boy; some girls (and women) got a bit handsy. Raven didn't want to say that she was possessive, but she had her limits and she knew her boyfriends. Those that weren't titans didn't make Gar feel any more comfortable about the situation. Now that Cyborg had Lisa, all of them were covered.

So far the event wasn't too crowded. They had talked to a few prominent people in the city council, but other than that they were left alone. Robin and Starfire had drifted off to talk to a group of people interested in donating, and Lisa and Cyborg had gone off to check out the food situation. The girl had a strong love for food; she ate more than Cyborg and Raven didn't have a clue where it all went. Gar had stayed by her, taking in the crowd and allowing her to pick what to do. Raven couldn't decide what she wanted.

"Did you ever go to things like this?" Raven asked as another couple passed in front of them.

"What, classy black tie events? Nah, we were moving around too much for that. Plus, no one wanted us as sponsors anyway." Beast Boy didn't seem to upset about that. Then again, he'd probably hate it more than he did now; she could only imagine a younger version of her partner forced to endure a night like this. Raven snorted at that mental picture. "What're you thinking in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking about you as a kid at one of these events." Gar laughed at that as Raven finally pulled them over to a couch to sit off to the side. She already lost her friends in the sea of people. Somewhere across the room the orchestra had begun to play.

"I probably wouldn't have been allowed to go." Raven raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to explain. "Mento didn't want me out in the open too much. Said it would give the Brotherhood of Evil too much information." Satisfied, Raven leaned against her date for the night. The suit felt weird against her bare arm.

"I really like you in a suit." A faint blush appeared on Beast Boy's face, but Raven didn't mind. They never really complimented one another in the presence of their friends. It wasn't about them being against things like that, more about them both being more private than anyone thought and it was easy to say those thoughts when they were alone. "You should wear these more often. I'd give me something new to look at during the day." Gar laughed as he started to fiddle with the tassel at the end of her shawl. No claws yet, but Raven didn't mind.

"Maybe for fancier dates. But fighting in a suit is something I don't want to experience, ever." Raven shook her head as they watched the people go by. There were mostly older citizens here, but once or twice they saw a younger couple. They were still the youngest people in the room. Raven spotted Lisa moving through the crowd and then she smiled when she spotted them. The dress she was wearing was simple, because Lisa hated anything overly fancy, but it suited her. A deep red, accented by little gems on the neckline, and it hugged her waist nicely.

"There you two are. Vic sent me off to look for you while he hunted down the love birds." Gar rolled his eyes. They all might be in relationships now, but Robin and Starfire would forever be known as the love birds within their friend group. At least he and Raven had managed to stay under the radar for a few weeks before they were found out. "Come on, people are starting to sit at the tables." Raven followed silently, still holding onto Gar's arm, as the two chatted. Vic was worried that Lisa wouldn't be able to get along with them, but she adapted pretty quick.

The table they were all seated at was towards the side. They got a nice view of the grounds, all lit up in the darkness. There was pristine china on the table, with even a little bottle of wine and champagne. Not that any of them would touch the stuff. Like the gentleman he was, Gar pulled her seat out for her. Lisa chose to keep standing a bit longer as she spotted the rest of the group coming over. Starfire was talking about something to Robin, while Cyborg was rolling his eyes at the two.

"My lady," Cyborg bowed as he pulled Lisa's chair out. She rolled her eyes, but pressed a kiss to his cheek before sitting. All of them started to chat about the gala, but they were all over it and wanted nothing more than to go home. But, they had a part to play tonight, so curling up on the couch would have to wait until tomorrow. As the tables around them started to fill, Raven wished the night to go by a little faster. She started to fidget and didn't relax until Gar held her hand.

* * *

The first course was served, a simple salad, and they all dug in. They were starving, so even something as simple as spinach was welcome. People passed off the tomatoes they didn't want, passed around the bedroll basket, and generally made pleasant conversation amongst themselves. Some of the more prominent figures of the city started to give speeches, and though Raven clapped when it was necessary, her mind was elsewhere. Gar would occasionally lean over and kiss her, nothing serious, but she could tell he knew something was wrong. Now wasn't the time to talk about it however.

"Are you ok? Do you want to take a quick walk?" Gar asked softly so the others wouldn't hear. Even after all these years, he was still sensitive to the thought of causing her anxiety in these situations. Raven had come a long way from the withdrawn girl he first met, but he also knew she had limits. The purple haired girl flashed him a soft smile and reached up to link their hands together.

"I'm ok, just a little bored and hungry. Do you think we could sneak out and make it down to the little ice cream place?"

Gar noticed the little inside joke and chuckled. Cyborg glanced over, but when he saw the smirks on their faces, he rolled his eyes and turned away. Leaning back in his chair, Gar draped an arm around the back of Raven's chair and she scooted closer. No one was paying them any attention, too focused on the speeches, and Raven wasn't sure how she was supposed to get through tonight without being bored to tears. It might get better if they could dance; out of all of them, Gar was the only one who could dance without stepping on toes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll feed us soon." Gar's face turned sour for a moment. "They made us pay a ridiculous fee to come here, so they better." Robin narrowed his eyes and gestured to the speaker. Raven snickered but they both quieted down. To amuse herself, Raven started looking her boyfriend up and down. The suit was pretty nice on him; a small part of her brain wondered if he had bought it. If he did, then boy, did she have plans for him later. She could feel her face heating up, but she calmed her thoughts down quickly.

At least, the speakers had finished talking and the servers brought out the food. Raven and Gar allowed the other to steal bites off their dishes, noting that the others did the same thing, and she started to feel that growing ball of hunger go away. Thankfully, she didn't get an attitude when she was hungry unlike Cyborg, or overly crabby like Robin when he didn't have coffee. When they had eaten all they could, they started talking about plans for the rest of the week. There was some sort of movie festival in town and Starfire wanted to check it out.

Unfortunately, the peace wouldn't last. One of the hosts of the event announced that the silent auction, occurring in the other room, was about to begin, and those who wanted to bid should start going over. The titans, in no mood to do that, simply sat back and continued their conversation. About half of the room cleared out. Several couples were already making their way to the dance floor, the classy dresses swirling in the lighting, and the men were obviously trying to look hot for their dates. Raven downed the rest of her water and stood up.

"We're going to dance. Well," Raven said with a slightly frown. "You can lead, and I'll follow, and if I step on your toes I'm sorry." Gar laughed as allowed her to pull him over to a section of the floor. The others were laughing, but Raven didn't care. She had been looking to this part for weeks and it was the only reason she didn't try and pull the 'I'm sick' card to get out of going.

"How much you want to bet that Cy and Rob will try and make this a completion?" Gar rolled his eyes as he grabbed her waist.

"Let them figure it out. My girl wants to dance so that's what I'm gonna do." Raven shook her head as she leaned against him. They didn't do anything major, just swayed from side to side for right now. He twirled her a few times, but Raven was more than content to just be near him.

"I really like this suit." Raven ran her hand over one of the lapels. "Did you buy it?"

"No, didn't see the point in buying a piece of clothing that runs the risk of being ruined. Didn't seem worth it." It had a while before they could find a fabric that could withstand all the shifting, so Gar generally didn't go with a lot of normal clothing. Raven pouted. She had a few ideas of what to do with that suit, but she'd just have to save them for another time. Seeing her expression, Gar pressed her cheek. "Maybe, since someone's birthday is coming up, I could find one just for you." Raven wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If you buy a suit just for, you'll be the best boyfriend ever. But it has to be black, got it?"

"Why a black suit?" Gar asked as he watched Starfire finally win at getting Robin to dance with her.

"Because black looks really sexy on you." Raven whispered into his neck.

"Ok, black suit it is." Gar agreed. They didn't talk about it much after that, enjoying the show as Robin tried to dance with Starfire, then got all competitive with Cyborg and Lisa. When Raven's feet started to hurt, the two went back to sit down, sitting as close as possible, trying to make the next few hours go by as quickly as possible.

Raven just wanted to go home already.

* * *

An hour later the auction was done. The sponsors had herded the guests back to their seats for dessert while the winners for the auction were figured out. Cyborg was still laughing at Robin's expense, while Starfire and Lisa were a bit more concerned. The boy wonder limped back to his seat; he had pulled a muscle trying to out dance Cyborg.

"Danced a little too hard there, Rob?" Gar asked innocently as he took a small bite of the chocolate mousse. Robin glared but still sulked a bit into the back of the chair. Cyborg chuckled.

"Just classic Robin trying to be the best at everything. You're lucky you didn't blow out your knee after those moves. Better leave the dancing to B, man." Starfire wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I was enjoying dancing with you, sweet. But I do feel, for your safety, to leave the dancing to those who actually know how to dance." At that the whole table starting laughing. Robin pouted some more, but perked up a bit as he ate the chocolate treat. Cyborg still ribbed him for it the whole time.

When the time came for the winners to be announced, they clapped when needed and dozed out for the most part. Cyborg was in the middle of a poke war with Lisa; Robin was tracing random patterns into the discarded napkin. Starfire was fiddling with the strap of her purse. All of them looked ready to go home.

"Can we do a movie date when we get back?" Beast Boy whispered. Raven smirked; one of the sure fire ways to get the changeling asleep was to put in a movie.

"Sure, I think we can manage that." Raven told him.

Finally, everyone who had won the bids had been announced and the event drew to a close. Cyborg went ahead with Lisa to grab the car, while the other four took their time. Raven shivered when they stepped outside; her shawl wasn't as heavy as she thought and it was much colder than she anticipated. She felt something being draped around her shoulders. Looking down, she saw that it was Gar's suit jacket. She pulled it closer to her and leaned her head under Gar's chin when he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't need you getting sick from tonight."

"Right, tonight wasn't that much fun. But I'm still holding the suit thing to you. I'll be heartbroken if I don't ever see you in one again." Raven poked his side to remind him.

"What suit issue?" Robin asked as he walked over with Starfire. The red head didn't seem to be cold, but that was because her race was typically able to withstand colder temperatures.

"Nothing serious, Robin." Raven hoped the tone of her voice would keep him from asking more questions. He seemed to get the message, but the look in Starfire's eyes didn't bode well for her. She saw a long girl talk in the near future.

They all piled in once the T-Car rolled up. Lisa was in the front seat, since she wasn't able to get a cab, so the four of them had to squish into the back. It was still a tight fit, but Starfire made it a little more comfortable when she decided to simple sit on Robin's lap. He still blushed, which had them all laughing, and soon they were driving home.

"There goes four hours of my life I'm never getting back." Cyborg groaned. Everyone agreed with him on that.

When they got into the tower, they all broke off to get changed into more comfortable clothing. Raven easily lead Gar back to her room, and he helped unzip her from the dress. She pulled on some of her favorite silk pajamas and then went to the bathroom to wash off the makeup. Gar waited for her to finish, then headed over to his room to get out of the suit. She hung it up as he got changed.

"You looked really beautiful tonight." Gar complimented against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Raven blushed.

"You've seen me in a dress before."

"Ya, but not a fancy ball gown type. It looked amazing on you."

Thankfully, the compliments stopped there. Gar knew that she appreciated them, but Raven was still learning to accept them. Her boyfriend always made sure she knew he felt blown away by it, and managed to get in one or two before she stopped him. She spun around and pushed him onto the bed.

"Um, hi." Gar squeaked out. Raven laughed, reminded of the awkward boy she grew up with the past few years, and lightly nuzzled his nose with hers.

"Hi. You mentioned a movie night, mister." Gar hugged her tighter.

"I did."

"Well, pick a movie. The quicker we start one, the faster I get to cuddle with you." The changeling laughed and let her go. They went to the kitchen to get some snacks. Vic and Lisa were there; Lisa was standing in front of the mixer with Vic handing her the ingredients she needed.

"Looks like you guys had the same idea we did." Gar tossed Raven a bag of popcorn. Lisa batted him away from the bowl.

"It's just brownies. Nothing serious." Vic rolled his eyes.

"She wanted something chocolatey and when there wasn't anything, she had to make something. Hence, our make-out session is put on hold." Lisa whipped around and whacked Vic with the end of the wooden spatula. Gar laughed.

"Ok, whatever makes you happy, man. We were gonna do a movie." Raven poked his arm.

"We should get some brownies for the movie."

"They aren't done yet."

"I can wait."

Gar shook his head and then grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"Well, since the girls have picked baked goods over us, want to kill some time on the Game Station?" Vic asked.

* * *

They managed to beat two levels of the game before the brownies were done. Seeing as how they were all in the living room, Vic and Lisa decided to join them in watching a film. Vic complained a bit more about losing out on precious kissing time, but he didn't mind once he had a brownie in his mouth. They picked an action movie and relaxed.

"Why is New York the one that always gets destroyed?" Gar wondered aloud. Lisa moved her plate to the coffee table.

"Maybe because it'll make the biggest statement?"

"There are other cities."

"Like what?"

"D.C., for one."

"Ok, that was in Independence Day."

"And Sydney."

"Wait, Sydney got hit?"

"Ya, in the X-Men movie!" Raven chuckled as Lisa and Gar went into another long winded discussion. Vic got up and went to refill everyone's drinks while clearing away the plates. Raven helped him.

"Should we check on the love birds?" Raven asked as she dumped the dishes into the sink to be dealt with in the morning.

"Nah, let 'em be." Vic frowned as a thought popped into his head. "I swear, if that idiot did something to his knee…" Raven laughed.

"The knee injury he got because you challenged him?"

"Not the point, Raven."

"Maybe next time you want to have a dance off, at least have someone supervise it. We can't have you both falling apart." Vic glared at her as they sat down. Gar let her cuddle close, ignoring Vic's kissy noises, and Lisa grabbed more of the blanket for herself.

"I find it weird how only one of you actually knows how to dance." She looked over to Gar. "You never taught the others?"

"It wasn't a thing I advertised. Besides, the only reason Cy found out was because he was snooping."

"I was not! I'd been knocking on your door for hours before I let myself in."

"See what we have to deal with?" Raven commented to Lisa. The other girl was still adjusting to the seemingly random arguments that would pop up between their boyfriends. The first time she had witnessed one, Raven and Robin had to reassure her that this was normal. The only time they should be worried in an argument was if Vic was swearing or Gar starting flipping languages to piss him off. "Don't hold your breath, Vic. I think I saw Robin looking at dancing lessons for all of us."

"Good luck. I did my time."

"Like hell you're skipping out. If I have to suffer, then so do you."

"Why would I suffer? I already know how to dance, man."

Lisa and Raven just laughed at their banter. A few minutes later the argument died down, but Raven had a feeling it would come back up tomorrow morning at breakfast.

"Would you take the class if you got paired with me?" Raven asked sweetly. Gar groaned.

"If it was with you, yes. But I think Robin is crazy for this."

Lisa started pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "When did you learn to dance then, Gar? It can't have been with the Titans." The changeling looked uncomfortable for a moment before shrugging.

"I had to learn when I was younger. The first team I was with, well, they had some different ideas on what was important to learn." Lisa looked intrigued at the mention of another team, but didn't pursue it. There would be time for that later, but asking him about it now didn't seem like the right time. Vic had mentioned it to her once or twice.

"So," She finished with her hair and propped her face up in her hands. "What dances can you do?"

"Uh, swing, the waltz, and foxtrot, if I can remember it. Nothing major." Lisa peered over at her own boyfriend.

"I thought you said that you had him teach you."

"Ya, why?" Cyborg asked hesitantly.

"Vic, we were at a fancy event and you didn't dance with me, you douche." Raven started laughing at the spluttering excuses Vic gave her. Lisa clearly didn't find any of them good enough, and she said as such. Beneath her, Gar was chuckling as well.

"Ya, Vic, what were you thinking? Shame on you for not dancing with your girl." The metal man flipped his best friend the bird; Gar just laughed harder. It was so easy to push each other's buttons after being friends for so long. Raven looked at the clock.

"We should turn in soon, it's almost two am." She and Lisa straightened out the couch while the boys took care of shutting down all the appliances. They walked the same way then bid each other good night as they went to their rooms.

"Yours or mine tonight?"

"Yours. Mine's a mess." Raven punched in the code for her room and they slipped in. They had done this so many times that they didn't need to turn on the lights. Raven curled up in the middle of the bed and Gar pulled her against his chest. The blankets on the bed were light enough to please them, but Raven knew she didn't really need them; Gar radiated heat when he slept, so all Raven had to do to keep warm was cuddle close to him. Not that he minded. Gar relied heavily on touch and Raven was more than willing to give it to him.

"I hope we have a few months before we have to suffer through another one of these." Gar's voice was already drifting off. Raven buried her face into his neck.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Eh, we could've had more fun here."

"We aren't having sex tonight, Garfield."

"Wasn't going to, Rae. We both need sleep." Shaking her head, Raven pressed a few feather kissed to his collarbone then settled back into a more comfortable position.

"Go to sleep, who knows what we'll be doing tomorrow."

The rest of the house was quiet and Raven fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Raven forgot about the whole suit thing for a couple of weeks. She didn't expect Gar to actually remember, or act on it, but then again, her boyfriend was known for proving people wrong. And it was for her, so, of course Gar was going to do it. He brought it up to her attention one night as they were cleaning the dishes from dinner. Robin and Cy were debating something in the living room, and Star had left to go shopping for a few hours.

"You doing anything special tonight?"

"No, I was just planning on reading, why?"

"Oh, ok." Raven waited a beat to see if he was going to continue, and when he didn't, she reached for the dish towel and dried off her hands. "What's on your mind?"

Gar was clearly hiding something, and from the way he was biting his lip she knew she was right, and he was fighting back a smile. Raven was instantly suspicious.

"Do you want to spend some time together?"

"Sure."

"Ok." Raven turned around to finish the dishes still in the sink. "Raven?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have you?" Instantly Raven's head snapped up. She knew what that phrase meant.

As their relationship progressed, they both had several serious conversations about the more physical parts of their partnership. Both of them wanted to be clear about how to ask for things and when to stop. They had safe words and when they wanted to be intimate the phrase was 'can I have you?' Raven stopped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around him. Gar waited patiently for her answer.

"Yes, but I need to finish these first." Gar waited off to the side while she finished the chore, then walked back with her to the empath's room. Raven started to move to the bed but Gar just had her sit on the edge.

"Wait here, 'kay? And close your eyes when I ask. It's a surprise." Raven raised an eyebrow at this, but agreed. Her boyfriend disappeared into the small bathroom and she could hear the sounds of something be moved around, but she couldn't place it. Deciding that all she could do was wait, Raven leaned back on the bed. She looked over at the door.

"Can I take my clothes off at least?"

"If you want to." Gar's voice was muffled by the closed door. Raven glared at the door for a second before she started to strip down. She left her bra and panties on, wanting to leave something on for Gar to take off, and resumed her waiting on the edge of the bed.

"You all set?" Raven perked up.

"Yes."

"Good. Close your eyes, and don't peek!" Raven chuckled at the level of excitement. She shut her eyes and leaned back on the bed.

"All set." Raven heard the door open and could feel Gar next to her. He kissed her a few times before she started to get impatient. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"I don't know, maybe I like having you not expecting what I'm going to do."

"That's not fair."

"If you ask nicely…" Raven didn't have to see him to know where he was. Eyes still closed, Raven grabbed him by his neck and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. When she was finished, both of them were panting.

"How about now?"

"Fine, you can open them." Gar told her as he nipped her ear. Raven couldn't help but grin at the sight before her. Gar had gotten the suit back; so, he had remembered what she wanted to do that night. "See something you like?"

"I see many things I like." Raven pushed him back for a moment and then got up to circle him, letting her hand wander wherever she wanted. In a flash, Raven tackled him to the bed. From her position on top Raven could let her hands run down his chest and grabbed his tie by the hand. "Oh, the things I'm going to do to you…"

"And what are you going to do?" God, the sex appeal was everywhere in the room.

"Well, first I'm going to start by taking this off." Raven moved her hands to the sleek tie and pulled it off. Then the top few buttons of the shirt and then she pulled him up for a kiss and tore off the jacket. Moving quickly, her hands flew down those last few buttons and she ran her fingers over Gar's chest and abs. The groan of arousal was enough to keep her going. She let the motions go on for a bit longer until she moved her hands lower. The belt was new, sleek and leather, and that sent her imagination running. She could use this tonight.

Actually…

"Remember your safe word?" Raven waited until she got her answer, then she pushed him back onto the bed. Taking his wrists, Raven looped the belt so it tied up his hands. The expression Raven was giving him was sinful.

"Taking control tonight?" Raven leaned down to nibble on his ear, then bit his neck until a nice hickey had formed.

"You gave me such a nice present," Raven purred. "I want to give you one, but I can't have you getting too excited. You might hurt yourself." Gar could already feel the need to reach out and touch.

"Aren't you supposed to let the person play with the gift?" Raven pinched his lips together.

"Don't get fresh. Now, Mister Logan, you seem to be entirely overdressed right now. We'll have to fix that." Raven slid down and god, all he wanted was her.

"Rae, come on, don't tease." Those fingers traced little patterns on his hip bones but Raven didn't seem to be in a rush.

"I'm not teasing, Gar. If you want me to, I can, but I don't think you'll like that." As Raven sank lower, Gar was willing to bet he'd like anything she'd do.

* * *

When they were both satisfied, a long time later, Raven reached up to untie her partner. There were a few angry, red lines on Gar's wrists, but he didn't seem to mind. It wasn't unusual for them to leave marks on one another after they had sex. Raven let Gar spoon her for the moment, too comfortable and sleepy to walk over to the shower.

"That was amazing." Raven hadn't realized that seeing her man in a suit would be one of her kinks. Gar laughed behind her.

"Good. I did promise you that I'd wear it again, Rae."

"Well, I didn't expect you to wear it in this fashion." Gar shuffled a bit on the bed and an article of clothing, though she wasn't sure who it belonged to, sailed over her to land on the floor. They could clean up in the morning. Or, later on in the morning, considering it was well past midnight. When they got together, time ceased to exist. "I need to find something like that for you."

"What do you mean?" Gar asked sleepily against her back.

"I mean like a dress or something. I want to surprise you like this too."

"If you really want to, we can look into it later. But, sleep sounds really good right now, Rae." Raven rolled her eyes fondly. They were complete opposites after sleeping together; Raven was the one that wanted to stay awake and talk, and Gar would want to sleep.

"Ok, we can start tomorrow. I was thinking about a low cut dress in the back." She didn't need to voice out everything, but she knew that she wouldn't be falling asleep for a bit, and Gar liked the sound of her voice. "How do you feel about leather? That could work."

"Are we really having this conversation now?" Gar groaned. Raven laughed and rolled over so she was facing him. They didn't talk about certain kinks often. Once, maybe twice, but Raven was curious now. And when she got curious, she didn't stop until she got her answers. It might be mean, though, to interrogate her boyfriend when he was tired. She didn't feel guilty in the slightest; a sleepy Gar was one of her favorite things, and she had all the time she wanted to enjoy it. So, she would ask him her questions and then they could fall asleep.

"Please? I can't sleep anyway." Raven sat up on the bed and turned on the lamp that was on her side table. Gar hissed when the light came on, but sat up with her. Some of the love bites on his shoulders were more prominent now, and his hair was sticking up everywhere. "So, leather. What do you think about it?" There was a store in town Raven could browse if she really wanted to. But probably in secret… with a holo ring. There were parts of her private life she would like to keep away from the public eye.

"We can try the leather thing if you want. I didn't mind the whole bondage thing." Raven frowned a bit as she reached out to trace his wrists again. She could see them doing it again, but maybe with something softer, like a scarf or ribbon. She didn't want to cause any discomfort. "What're you thinking, Rae?" Raven pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist and then settled back against him.

"I think that you're right. Both of us can have this conversation in the morning. Maybe after we've both gotten some rest." Gar shook his head slightly.

"This coming from the girl who wanted to have this talk." He slid back down onto the bed and raised his arm for Raven to slip under. He started playing with her hair absently as she searched for a comfortable position. After a few minutes Raven finally got settled and she wrapped one arm around his waist.

"We are talking about this in the morning, mister. Don't try and get out of it." Raven scolded lightly. Gar shut his eyes. Whenever Raven got an idea in her head it usually didn't go away until she had gotten what she wanted.

"Like you would let me. I've known you for almost seven years, Rae, I don't think I could forget that." God, had it been seven years already? They didn't keep count, per say, but the time had flown by so quickly. Though, Robin and Star had about two years on them in the relationship department. Vic was coming up on one year with Lisa. "Come on, we can talk all we want when we both have functioning brains." Raven laughed at that.

"Mine is always functioning. Yours, on the other hand, is questionable." Gar cracked open an eye at her.

"Don't get sassy with me, Rae. I might just have to use that tie over there on you." Raven could see the article of clothing on the floor and it sent a thrill through her.

"Why wait? It's not like we have anywhere to be tomorrow." Raven rolled over so that she was on his lap. Using her powers, a thread of black magic to grab it, Raven held it in her hands and gave a little smirk to her boy. "Please, Gar? Don't you want to take advantage of this alone time we have?" Gar turned the light on.

"Alright, Rae." Raven grinned, knowing she had gotten her way, and then let out a slight squeal as Gar flipped her. "Oh no, you were in control last time. I think someone needs to teach you some manners." Taking the tie from his girlfriend, Gar made sure it wasn't tied too tight.

"Well, I have been pretty bad." Raven rolled her hips up to meet his and closed her eyes at the friction. Gar still her hips and she found herself crying from the loss.

"Easy, honey. I'll take care of you. What was the line you told me earlier? Oh, right, don't get fresh." With that Gar reached over and turned off the light.


End file.
